Crying For Us
by HLP - Katon
Summary: Three years ago, she left. Today she's back.


**A/N - **This is my very first attempt at writing a Grey's Anatomy fanfiction, and I hope it isn't horrible. I actually haven't watched the show since Izzy left, really, but I'm trying.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**Crying For Us:**

She steps into Seattle Grace, for the first time in three years, with a frown marring her pretty face. What is so important that Webber had to call her? Her frown deepens as she notices all the doctors, and nurses, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The heavy feeling in her stomach tells her something isn't right.

"Excuse me," the blonde woman speaks, stopping a random nurse running by, "can you help me for a second?"

The woman stops running, looking a little relieved, "of course. What can I do for you?"

Izzie sighs, "can you tell me where chief Webber is right now?"

"Um," she pauses for a moment, "he should be in his office. Do you know where it is?" Izzie nods, thanks the nurse, and heads on her way toward the chiefs office.

* * *

Honestly, she doesn't even know why she told him she'd be here as soon as she could. Izzie had been at work when she'd gotten his call, he sounded calm and collected, as she always remembered him sounding, and then she told her boss she had to go, that there was a family emergency, and now she thinks she may have been right. She's pulled out of her thoughts as she arrives at the closed door of his office, and she knocks softly, waiting for him to tell her to come in.

"Izzie Stevens," he smiles warmly, but it has a hint of sadness behind it, "I'm glad you agreed to come."

Izzie nods slowly, "of course, sir. Um, but what exactly am I here for?"

"Well," chief Webber sighs, "I'm surprised you haven't heard about the shooting," he trails off as he notices Izzie's breathing pick up.

"Who was hurt?" She searches his eyes for answers, almost wincing at the pain she sees in them.

Sighing once again, he shakes his head, "Izzie, you need to calm down," she shakes her head frantically, "calm down, and I'll tell you," slowly, her breathing gets back to normal. She knows he won't tell her anything unless she's in an okay state of mind.

"Please tell me," she whimpers.

"Shepard was shot," Izzie sucks in a sharp breath at the thought of the man who saved her life being hurt, "Christina saved him, at gun point," Izzie feels her eyes begin to water, "Meredith is going crazy with worry, she wasn't hurt though," she feels herself nod, "Karev was shot," and she feels herself let out the first sob as she slides into the chair across from Webber.

"I need to see him. I need to see Alex," Izzie cries.

Chief Webber nods, "I knew you would. That's part of why I called you. I also called because I think that you can help calm Meredith and Christina down."

She frowns, but nods, "okay, I'll do whatever. I just need to see Alex first. _Please _take to see him."

Webber comes around the desk, pulls Izzie into a standing position, and leads her down a few halls toward, what she assumes is Alex's room, "right through there," he points to a room across from them, waiting for her nod, before turning and walking out of her sight.

* * *

Izzie sighs, knowing she needs to see that he's okay. She knows the tears are still streaking down her cheeks, but she doesn't bother to wipe them. She takes a few steps toward the door, when it opens, and out steps Lexie Grey. Izzie sucks in another sharp breath as she feels the dread pool in her stomach, she knows what's going on here. Still, she tries to step around Lexie, but she's stopped.

"What are you doing here, Izzie?"

Izzie's head snaps in the direction of the girl with dyed blonde hair, "Webber called, told me what happened and asked me to come back."

Lexie nods, "so, you're going to see your ex- husband?"

"Technically," Izzie snaps, "we're still married. I couldn't finalize the divorce without him."

Lexie's face visibly pales, "you know we're together now? He's moved on," but even as she says it, Izzie can tell she has her doubts.

"Really," she drawls, "because you don't seem so sure."

Lexie nods, a little too fast, "yes, really. You left him."

As it leaves her mouth, Izzie feels her control slip, "I _know_ that, Grey. I think about that every day. Did you ever stop to think that maybe when I left I wasn't in a good place? That maybe I needed some space to figure things out and I would be back? Or were you too busy jumping straight into bed with my _husband?_" She spits venomously at Lexie. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she turns to face the still shocked girl one more time, "I considered you a friend, Lexie. You sat at my wedding, watched me marry him, and now I don't consider you anything but a home wrecker. Justify it however you want, I left, but I did come back. Now? Now, you and I have no chance of ever being friends again," she slams the door behind her, before Lexie can say anything in return.

* * *

For a couple minutes, after she enters the room, Izzie stands silently by the door, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Reassuring herself that he is okay, she takes a deep breath, and steps toward the chair by his bedside. As she sits down, she finds herself unconsciously reaching for his hand, and holding it in hers.

"Alex," she whispers softly, and his head turns her direction, but his eyes remain closed, "I'm so glad you're going to be okay," his hand tightens around hers, and she finds herself smiling slightly. Sitting quietly, her thumb stroking the outside of his hand, she watches his face. She catches every grimace, every faint smile, every twitch, and she commits it all to memory; just in case he wakes up and makes her leave.

"Iz," he grumbles, eyes opening slowly, "Izzie?"

Izzie nods, "I'm here, Al," she whispers.

"Wh- why?"

"I had to make sure you were alright," she says, tears in her voice.

Shaking his head slightly, he groans, "but you left me, Iz. You can't just- I don't understand."

"Al, I left because I was in a horrible place. I thought," she clears her throat, knowing this isn't the right time to be having this conversation, but also knowing that she has to get it out, "I thought you married me because I was sick. I couldn't stop thinking that the only reason you went through with it was because you felt it was your obligation," she stares toward their clasped hands, but can feel his eyes on her. "Once I had cleared my mind, I knew that wasn't true," she glances up, and the emotion in his eyes nearly knocks the wind out of her, "I knew you married me because you loved me; but when I came back and you yelled at me, and you told me you deserved better, I knew that was true, too," she takes a deep shuddering breath.

"Izzie," he begins, "I never wanted anyone but you. No one is better than you; no one has ever been better than you. I just- I guess I wanted you to feel some semblance of the pain I felt when you left. I never would have married you out of obligation," he frowns, "I married you because I loved you."

Her breath stutters at the used of lov_ed._ Past tense, "so, you don't want to kick me out then?"

Chuckling, he replies, "I certainly thought about it; but Iz when I got shot," she grimaces, and he squeezes her hand, "all I could think about was _you._ I called out for _you._ I kept telling you that I always loved you; that I would _always_ love you; and after that, I knew that if you came to see me, I couldn't just kick you out."

"I can't believe you got shot," she whimpers, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Baby," he coos, the term of endearment slipping out accidentally, but neither mention it, "I'm gonna be alright. I'm actually doin' pretty okay right now. Just a little sore," he smiles, "don't cry, Iz."

Izzie nods, and leans toward him, to really look at his eyes and make sure he isn't lying. She gently lays her forehead against his, stares into his eyes, and knows for sure that he isn't lying. They sit like that for a couple minutes, but when they both hear the door begin to open, they lean away.

**Chapter One.**

**A/N - **Okay, so the was chapter one. I hope you didn't totally hate it.

Thanks for taking the time to read!

- Katie.


End file.
